Le Pari
by Akane-Ri
Summary: Un peu avant la rentrée de la troisième année pour Harry, les professeurs apprennent qu'une étrange créature a prit refuge dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'elle effraie tous les animaux des bois. Tous les professeurs partent enquêter et ils découvrent la véritable nature de cette créature. Dumbledore va prendre une décision risquée qui va tout changer à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1 - La Créature

**Le Pari**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de D. Gray-Man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Notes **: L'histoire commence au début du 3eme tome/film d'Harry Potter. Quant à D. Gray-Man, la guerre contre le Comte Millénaire est terminée et beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis (quelque chose comme 400 ans). Ah et j'ai tellement l'habitude de lire en anglais qu'il peut arriver que je laisse les termes anglais au lieu des français, signalez le moi si ça arrive. Par contre je compte quand même laisser le terme 'Noah' non 'Noé' pour D. Gray-Man, ça devrait être la seule chose qui serait écrite en anglais et non en Français vu que même les japonais utilisent Noah de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas encore comment va se dérouler cette fic ni qu'est ce que je vais en faire exactement, c'est juste que j'adore les cross over et l'idée de base ne voulait pas me quitter et je n'arrivais pas à écrire mon autre fic Double Fond, donc voilà. J'avancerai d'abord principalement Double Fond et celle-ci passera qu'en second plan, mais j'espère que des gens aimeront tout de même. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre I - La Créature**

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant d'accueillir les élèves pour une nouvelle année. Les professeurs, qui étaient arrivés en avance pour préparer les classes et les fournitures qui allaient servir au cours de l'année, se trouvaient presque tous dans le grand hall en train de manger. Albus Dumbledore fit le tour de la table du regard. "Quelqu'un aurait-il vu ce cher Hagrid ?"

Les professeurs firent un signe de la tête que non, Severus Rogue marmonna quelque chose dans les lignes de 'encore en train de causer des problèmes avec ses bêtes' et McGonagall lui répondit "Il n'a peut être pas vu le temps passer." Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, Hagrid entra soudainement avec un visage nerveux.

"Que se passe-t-il Hagrid ?" s'enquit Dumbledore.

Hagrid était mal à l'aise et il semblait effrayé par quelque chose. Il se dépêcha d'expliquer ce qui le tourmentait. "Eh bien, vous voyez, cet après midi j'étais en train de nourrir Buck, l'hippogriffe que j'ai ramené pour les élèves. Et tout d'un coup il s'est figé et il s'est couché par terre derrière un arbre en tremblant !" Hagrid devenait de plus en plus hystérique lorsqu'il continuait son récit. "Puis j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas seulement Buck qui agissait comme ça, mais aussi tous les autres animaux de la forêt ! Je suis allé sur le territoire des centaures pour savoir s'ils en savaient plus. Quand je suis arrivé ils étaient tous très nerveux aussi et ils m'ont dit exactement 'L'ancienne créature maudite a pris refuge dans la forêt. Elle apporte toujours un mauvais présage, mais fait attention gardien, vous et les humains, quoique vous fassiez, ne la provoquez pas et surtout, ne l'empêchez pas de jouer !'..."

Le grand hall était plongé dans le silence, Hagrid reprit en touchant nerveusement ses doigts. "La forêt n'a jamais été aussi silencieuse, je n'y entends plus aucun bruit et j'ai l'impression qu'aucun des animaux n'osent faire un geste. Même pas les plus dangereux, fiers et combattants."

Les sorciers essayaient de digérer cette information, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelque chose effrayait les animaux de la Forêt Interdite. Cette forêt portait ce nom à cause de sa dangerosité après tout !

Dumbledore qui venait à une décision se leva et parla lentement. "Il faut qu'on aille voir de plus près cette créature. Tant que nous ne savons pas si elle peut être un réel danger ou non pour l'école, nous ne pouvons pas accueillir les élèves."

Les professeurs acquiescèrent à contre cœur, ayant la sordide impression d'être envoyés en sacrifices à cette créature qui terrorisait les animaux magiques. Hagrid et Dumbledore se mirent à tête du groupe et sortirent de l'école en direction de la forêt. Quand ils entrèrent dans les bois, ils furent tous frappés par le calme qui y régnait, et Remus Lupin fut frappé par une sensation de malaise. Ses instincts de lycanthrope lui disaient clairement de fuir et ne jamais revenir. Ils avançaient tous en silence en suivant Hagrid dans ce labyrinthe, personne n'osant dire quelque chose, et les seuls sons qu'ils entendaient étaient leurs propres pas ainsi que leurs respirations.

Après quelques minutes de marches qui parurent passer comme une éternité, ils arrivèrent près du lac où ils commencèrent à entendre un chant mystérieux et mélodieux. Ils échangèrent des regards peux assurés avant de continuer à s'approcher de là où provenait la mélodie. Elle leur procurait un étrange sentiment de calme et d'apaisement et en même temps quelque chose de triste et nostalgique.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez près de la créature pour la voir, ils s'arrêtèrent et l'observèrent précautionneusement. La créature n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à eux ou elle ne les avait pas remarqués mais ils en doutaient fortement. Elle était couchée sur un grand rocher, sa silhouette ressemblait à celle d'un homme et elle était entouré d'un grand manteau blanc qui possédait quelques bouts de fourrure à côté d'un masque en argent au niveau de son cou. Un bras posé sur sa tête pendant qu'elle chantait, ce bras était entièrement noir avec une croix rouge sur la main. Ses doigts ne semblaient pas être faits de chair, mais plutôt d'un étrange matériel aussi solide que du métal. Ils ne pouvaient pas bien voir les détails du visage, mais ils voyaient clairement sa peau grise ainsi que les cheveux blancs qui dépassaient. Ils restèrent figés et silencieux en attendant que la créature finisse de chanter cette mélodie si féerique et étrangement envoûtante.

xxxxx

Allen avait joué une bonne partie de poker toute la soirée avant de se lasser et d'aller se reposer en laissant le contrôle du corps à son Noah, Neah. Neah avait râlé un bon moment contre Allen qui avait décidé, par le plus grand des hasards, de lui laisser son corps à l'instant précis où les gorilles avec qui il jouait sa partie de poker avaient décidé qu'ils en avaient marre de perdre et qu'ils allaient faire de la bouillit d'Allen.

Neah pensait réellement que l'enfance d'Allen avec Cross avait eu une **très mauvaise influence** sur lui et il avait l'impression qu'Allen profitait de lui pour fuir toutes les situations similaires qui se présentaient en lui redonnant instantanément le contrôle de leur corps... Ce petit sadique !

Après cette soirée catastrophique pour Neah, il avait la ferme intention de s'éloigner le plus possible de toute forme de civilisation ainsi que d'une quelconque forme des jeux de cartes ou de bars. C'était pendant sa recherche d'un endroit isolé et calme pour se détendre qu'il se retrouva dans cette forêt habitée par quelques créatures magiques intéressantes.

Il s'était donc posé sur ce rocher et avait commencé à chanter. Tous les animaux s'étaient tus pour l'écouter ou pour éviter de le déranger, trop effrayés. Il n'en savait pas exactement la raison mais ce n'était pas réellement important de toute façon et il en profitait donc pour continuer à chanter dans le silence.

Le soir arrivé, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui, qu'il identifia facilement comme appartenant à un groupe d'humains. Il fut ravi lorsqu'il les entendit s'arrêter à quelques mètres et qu'ils ne firent aucun son ou mouvement pour l'interrompre. _'Enfin quelques êtres civilisés, contrairement à ces satanés gorilles...' _

Il continua de chanter quelques minutes avant de terminer sa chanson. Il se releva d'un bond et afficha un grand sourire, presque inhumain, au groupe qui se trouvait devant lui. "Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs ! Je suis ravi de voir qu'il existe toujours des humains qui ont conservé leurs bonnes manières ! Ça me réchauffe le cœur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Les sorciers furent surpris lorsque la créature se releva d'un geste après avoir fini de chanter. Certains avaient sorti leur baguette par réflexe d'auto-défense mais ils se relaxèrent légèrement quand la créature ne montra aucune intention d'attaquer. Ils furent d'autant plus étonnés lorsque celle-ci se leur adressa la parole courtoisement.

Cette créature ressemblait plus à jeune homme qu'à quelque chose de dangereux... Si on oubliait sa peau grise, d'étranges croix qu'arborait son front, ses yeux dorés ainsi que ses cheveux et son manteau d'un blanc immaculé qui le tout la rendait inhumaine et venue d'un autre monde.

Dumbledore s'avança de quelques pas pour se mettre en position de chef du groupe et s'inclina devant lui en se présentant. "Bonsoir, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Rubeus Hagrid, mon gardien des clés et des lieux ainsi que professeur des Soins aux Créatures magiques nous a signalé que les animaux de la forêt étaient étrangement nerveux et agités. Les centaures nous ont prévenus de la venue d'un être qu'il faut ni offenser ni interrompre lorsqu'il _joue_." Les yeux de Dumbledore s'illuminèrent légèrement en expliquant la dernier partie, montrant son amusement qui fut bientôt miroité par son interlocuteur.

"Ah ! Les centaures ! De très bonne compagnie ! Oui oui, tout à fait charmants et honorables, je me demande bien pourquoi Allen cherche à visiter les pires bars que l'humanité puisse créer alors qu'il existe tant d'autres endroits tellement plus agréables..." Neah marmonna la dernière phrase pour lui même, le peu de rancœur de la veille toujours mal digéré, pendant que Dumbledore seulement haussa les sourcils intrigué.

Neah se reprit et sourit à nouveau à ses visiteurs. "Enfin bref ! Vous êtes sorciers donc ? Ah, je me souviens avoir croisé votre genre il y a quelques années... Enfin où sont donc parties mes manières !" Il s'inclina en faisant une révérence avant de se relever et se présenta. "Neah Walker, de la famille des Noah. Je n'avais aucunement intention de déranger les créatures de cette forêt, pas plus que je n'ai l'intention de causer quelconques dommages ici."

Les sorciers restés derrière Dumbledore se relaxèrent un peu plus en apprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat sauf pour Severus Rogue qui se crispa un peu plus. Il fit un pas en avant, hésitant à continuer de s'avancer quand il vit les yeux du Noah se poser sur lui. Neah le regardait fixement tout en souriant, ce qui lui donna des frissons et des sueurs froides.

Severus eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait avant que Neah ne s'exprime, brisant ainsi l'enchantement dans lequel il se retrouva piégé. "Allons humain, tu peux parler, rien ne t'en empêche."

Severus entendit clairement une intonation de sarcasme dans cette déclaration. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit quelques pas pour arriver à côté de Dumbledore. Il s'inclina et se présenta. "Je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard..." Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant d'essayer de formuler sa question. "Faites vous parti de la famille des Noah qui vivait et combattait pendant la période Sombre de l'Histoire ?"

Quelques professeurs qui firent également le lien lorsque Rogue posa sa question se crispèrent à leur tour en réalisation. Neah les observa en silence avec un visage neutre pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire. "En chair et en os, Severus Rogue. Bien que pour votre information, j'étais le Quatorzième, le Musicien, le Fratricide, le Traître, le Noah de la Destruction et j'avais bien d'autres noms encore. Cela fait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas parlé de cette période ! Les sorciers sont réellement un genre d'êtres humains intéressants !"

Ils virent clairement de la malice dans les yeux de Neah. Ils ne savaient pas exactement comment assimiler cette information ni comment se comporter devant un tel être presque immortel, dont ils n'avaient entendus les actes et les exploits que dans les livres et les cours de leur enfance.

Quant à lui Dumbledore prit une décision, trouvant que cette rencontre lui offrait une chance que l'on ne croise pas deux fois dans sa vie, il se lança. "Si je puis me permettre M. Walker, aimeriez vous rester quelques temps parmi nous ?"

Les professeurs se tournèrent choqués vers Dumbledore et McGonagall poussa un cri d'effroi "Albus !"

Neah observa plus attentivement Dumbledore, ce vieillard avait clairement une idée derrière la tête, et il n'aimait pas être manipulé. Mais d'un autre côté, il pensait qu'un nouveau pied d'attache et être accepté dans une école de sorcier pourrait permettre à Allen de se détendre et se relaxer un peu. Puis ce n'était pas comme si cet humain pouvait vraiment les utiliser si ni lui ni Allen n'en avait envie...

En arrivant à une conclusion, il hocha la tête pour lui même et reporta son attention sur le sorcier. "Laissez moi en discuter avec mon hôte."

Il s'assit sur le rebord du rocher et posa les mains sur ses jambes, puis ferma les yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il commençait à méditer. Les sorciers n'osèrent plus faire un seul bruit. Ils étaient confus et ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qu'était en train de faire Neah mais ils ne voulaient en aucun cas le déranger.

Neah pénétra dans l'espace qu'il partageait avec Allen dans leur imaginaire. Cette espace était un lac qui enfouissait des ruines et une lune noire, tout autour du lac se trouvait une forêt d'arbres morts bloquant le passage pour aller ailleurs et dans le ciel noir on pouvait voir une lune blanche.

Allen était sur un trône en pierre au bord de l'eau, endormi et recroquevillé sur lui même. Neah sourit tendrement en voyant son cher neveux._"Allen, réveille toi."_

Allen cligna des yeux et se redressa en regardant Neah s'approcher. _"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Neah ? Tu t'es encore mis dans le pétrin ?"_

Dans la réalité les sorciers virent un spasme remuer les sourcils de Neah qui était visiblement agacé. Neah s'énerva contre Allen. _"C'est toi qui me dis ça ?! Alors que tu m'as laissé en face de ces gorilles enragés ?!"_

Allen cligna des yeux en affichant le visage le plus innocent qui existe. _"De quoi parles-tu, mon cher oncle ?"_

Neah soupira et décida qu'il était préférable de changer de sujet. _"Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais te dire, je me suis retrouvé dans une forêt à côté d'une école de sorciers lorsque j'ai cherché un coin tranquille pour me reposer. Le directeur de l'école nous propose de rester. Il sait que l'on est un Noah d'ailleurs et je crois qu'il mijote quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas comme si on peut se __laisser manipuler facilement si c'est contre nos volontés. Donc, qu'en dis-tu ?"_

Allen cligna des yeux, et cette fois, clairement confus. _"Qu'on reste dans une école de sorcier ?"_

Neah hocha la tête. _"Je ne sais pas encore dans quel contexte, mais tu veux lui parler déjà ?"_

Le plus jeune réfléchit quelques secondes et haussa les épaules. _"D'accord."_

Neah laissa Allen reprendre le contrôle de leur corps et celui-ci rouvrit les yeux pour observer les sorciers devant lui. Il garda sa forme de Noah, n'y faisant qu'à moitié attention et garda un visage neutre. Les professeurs furent mal à l'aise sous le regard pesant du Noah qui les observait attentivement. Après une attente assez longue pour les sorciers, Allen afficha un sourire chaleureux et inclina la tête. "Allen Walker, enchanté. Neah me dit que vous nous proposez de rester quelques temps ici ?"

Les sorciers furent pris de court par cette nouvelle présentation et une même pensée traversa leur esprit _'Parce qu'ils sont plusieurs en plus ?!'_

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et s'inclina à nouveau devant Allen. "Oui c'est juste, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie."

Allen eut un air pensif et laissa en suspense un "Oh ?" pour montrer quelques soupçons de sa part.

Dumbledore fut pendant une seconde sans voix, se trouvant soudainement extrêmement nerveux devant Allen. Il comprit que le Noah n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec lui et il continua d'expliquer en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas l'offenser. "Hm... Oui, je pense que ce n'est pas une rencontre que l'on peut faire plusieurs fois dans sa vie, et si cela vous en dit, nous serions honoré d'avoir votre présence parmi nous."

Allen élargit son sourire et une aura menaçante émergea tout autour de lui. Il se releva et sauta pour arriver en face des sorciers qui sursautèrent. Il observa Dumbledore et tendit la main en affirmant avec un ton neutre mais ferme. "J'accepte."

Dumbledore regarda la main qui lui était tendue et se demanda s'il avait bien fait de proposer ça, ayant la vague impression de passer un pacte avec le Diable en personne. Il lui serra la main avec hésitation puis le contact fut brisé et le vieux sorcier fut tellement confus qu'il resta figé comme cela un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les professeurs derrière étaient nerveux en observant l'échange et ils virent clairement les hésitations de leur directeur face au Noah. L'année qui se présentait serait sûrement très longue et éprouvante.

Allen lui s'amusait grandement face aux réactions qu'il recevait. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir le prendre avec des pincettes à cause de sa nature et il se disait qu'il pouvait en profiter aussi en les 'taquinant'. C'est vrai que ça changeait de l'accueil qu'il recevait dans les bars.

_"Je serai venu près des sorciers plus tôt si j'avais su que ça t'amuserait autant et que ça m'éviterait que tu me refiles les gorilles."_

Allen se mit à rire en entendant Neah grogner, surprenant tous les humains et il lui répondit à haute voix. "Ne sois pas autant rancunier Neah ! De quoi tu te plains, tu t'en es très bien sorti non ?"

_"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Qu'est-il devenu de mon mignon petit et innocent neveu ?! D'ailleurs pourquoi continues-tu à fréquenter ces ignobles bars ?"_

Allen haussa les épaules. "C'est de l'argent facile." Puis il ignora totalement les grognements de son oncle et tourna à nouveau son attention sur les sorciers gênés. "Excusez moi de vous exclure de la conversation, c'est un des inconvénient à partager le même corps. Enfin, revenons à nos affaires, comment comptez vous me présenter à vos élèves ? Sûrement pas en tant que Noah, je vois d'ici le scandale éclater... Quoique ça pourrait être vraiment amusant..." Allen fini sa phrase plus pour lui même qu'à l'intention des sorciers.

Dumbledore, qui eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'Allen discuta avec Neah, hocha la tête. "Plutôt quelque chose comme un étudiant étranger, où vous pourriez suivre les cours que vous désirez et si ça ne vous dérange, vous pourriez faire partager quelques de vos connaissances à nos étudiants... ?"

"En somme, professeur une partie du temps et élève une autre partie." Le regard d'Allen devint vague et hagard. _"Ça te va Neah ? Ça nous donnera presque toutes les libertés que l'on veut de cette façon."_

_"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais que va-t-on faire pour nous deux ? Jusqu'à présent nous avions l'habitude d'alterner le contrôle du corps quand ça nous plaisait sans réellement nous soucier de ceux avec qui nous nous trouvions."_

Allen fronça les sourcils. _"Ah, tu marques un point... Et j'aimerai continuer de cette manière d'ailleurs, nous méritons autant l'un que l'autre d'avoir un corps."_

Neah eut une vague de chaleur envahir son cœur aux mots d'Allen. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son neveu et de le remercier avec toute son âme pour lui accorder autant et de l'accepter surtout après tout ce qui est arrivé dans le passé à cause de lui. Allen aurait eu une vie beaucoup plus simple si Neah n'avait pas dû faire de lui un Noah et de l'impliquer avec ses affaires. (Il lui pardonnait même les confrontations avec les gorilles.)

Allen se mit à rire en secouant la tête lorsqu'il perçut les pensée de Neah. _"Tu m'as aussi beaucoup aidé Neah et je ne regrette rien, tu es devenu un véritable membre de la famille pour moi."_

Neah sourit et se jeta sur Allen en le serrant dans ses bras. _"Bien sûr que je ferai tout pour t'aider mon cher adorable, magnifique, gentil, superbe neveu à moi seul !"_

Allen rigola. _"Er... Merci pour le compliment."_

_"Donc comment comptes tu t'y prendre pour que nous puissions toujours continuer d'alterner sans que l'on ne paraisse fou ?"_

Allen eut un air pensif un instant puis il commença lentement à sourire et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement inhumain.

_"Heu ? Allen ? Neveu adoré ? Tu effraies les sorciers... Et peut être un peu moi même là..."_

Pendant qu'Allen et Neah discutaient ensemble, les professeurs attendaient patiemment la réponse du Noah à cette proposition en comprenant qu'ils devaient être en train de débattre le pour et le contre ensemble. Seulement lorsqu'Allen commença à sourire dans leur esprit, il afficha exactement le même sourire dans la réalité et les sorciers se sentirent de plus en plus gênés en le regardant mais ils demeurèrent silencieux.

Allen reprit ses esprits et dirigea son regard sur Dumbledore en gardant le même sourire. Celui-ci tressaillit légèrement mais ne fit aucun autre mouvement en se retrouvant être la cible de l'attention du Noah qui ressemblait à un carnassier prêt à se jeter sur sa nouvelle proie. Allen hocha la tête. "Nous acceptons ces circonstances à la condition que vous nous laissiez continuer d'échanger nos places entre moi même et Neah comme bon nous semble. Nous ne souhaitons pas que l'un de nous deux n'ait qu'un accès limité au contrôle de notre corps."

Neah se mit à rire. _"Tout compte fait, tu comptes réellement nous faire passer pour des fous finalement !"_

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards inquiets au vu de la tournure que prenait les événements mais le directeur acquiesça. "Bien sûr, cela est tout à fait naturel."

Allen pensa subitement à quelque chose. "Quelles sont les fournitures requises ? Je ne crois pas avoir sous la main le matériel qu'utilise normalement un sorcier. Et que voulez vous que j'enseigne exactement ?"

Dumbledore fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin qu'il tendit à Allen. Celui-ci le prit et l'exacmina. "Voici la liste des fournitures que l'on demande habituellement aux élèves. Quant à votre cours, vous pouvez enseigner ce dont vous jugerez qu'il est utile aux élèves d'apprendre, tant que ça ne les mette pas en danger j'entends bien."

Allen hocha la tête et rangea la liste. "Très bien, tout est donc arrangé je crois ! Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, nous allons nous retirer. Quand souhaitez vous que nous arrivions exactement ?"

"Cela serait parfait lundi prochain un peu avant le début de la soirée. Tous les élèves arrivent pour l'heure du repas où vous serez présentés à ce moment là."

"Très bien, à lundi donc." Allen se tourna et sauta à nouveau sur le rocher où il se trouvait plus tôt. Il fit face aux sorciers et leur fit une révérence tout en invoquant la porte de l'Arche derrière lui. "Mesdames et messieurs les professeurs, nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée." Il fit volte-face et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'Arche où il disparu. La porte éclata en mille morceaux de diamants scintillants dans la nuit.

Les sorciers observèrent choqués pendant quelques instants les diamants de lumière voler et disparaître dans les airs. McGonagall retrouva enfin sa voix et s'adressa à Dumbledore. "Albus, vous avez perdu la tête l'instant même où l'idée d'inviter un Noah à Poudlard vous a effleuré."

Albus Dumbledore soupira. "C'est un grand pari à prendre Minerva. On peut perdre très gros où en tirer quelque chose dont on n'aurait même pas pu imaginer dans nos rêves les plus fous. Tout reste à voir."


	2. Chapter 2 - Accueil

**Le Pari**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de D. Gray-Man appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Notes **: J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que mon premier chapitre écrit rapidement un soir a plu autant ! Et comme j'étais d'humeur à continuer encore un peu, voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer en suite, j'ai l'impression de découvrir l'histoire en même temps que vous à vrai dire, mais c'est fun x)

Ah et je ne sais pas exactement comment se déroule le premier soir à Poudlard (trop longtemps que j'ai lu les livres et les films sont pas très précis), mais pas très grave, juste je ne savais plus à quel moment ils mangeait, quand les nouveaux professeurs étaient présentés etc... Donc j'ai fait un peu comme ça venait.

**Chapitre II – Accueil**

Les élèves entraient par les grandes portes de Poudlard comme chaque année et allèrent s'installer à leur table respective. Ceux de première année écoutaient et suivaient les directives que leur donnait McGonagall expliquant la cérémonie de répartition dans les quatre différentes maisons. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils furent autant intimidés qu'émerveillés par le monde et la grandeur des lieux.

Les élèves plus âgés observaient distraitement leur entrée, plus occupés à se raconter leurs vacances ou même à discuter de la soudaine arrivée des détraqueurs sur le Poudlard Express.

Harry, Hermione et Ron virent le professeur Lupin assit à côté de Rogue, qui les avait aidé à éloigner le détraqueur dans le train. Harry remarqua alors quelque chose de curieux. "Vous ne trouvez pas que le professeur Lupin semble plus nerveux que dans le train ?"

Hermione, étant la plus logique du groupe, vint avec hypothèse tout à fait possible. "Il doit juste être nerveux de faire face à tous les élèves, ce n'est que le premier soir."

Le choixpeau se mit alors à chanter, interrompant les bavardages des élèves. La chanson expliqua comme à l'accoutumée son rôle et comment les élèves étaient répartis dans leur maison. Mais vers la fin de la chanson, il y rajouta un étrange couplet.

_"Mais jamais auparavant, les quatre grandes maisons, eurent la chance ou la malchance, de tirer un joker de leur jeu." _(NdA : excusez mon manque de rimes ou de construction, les poèmes et les chansons n'ont jamais été mon fort)

Ce dernier couplet éveilla un brouhaha de fond causé par les élèves surpris. Les professeurs, eux, froncèrent les sourcils et Dumbledore sentit le poids des regards de ses collègues se poser sur lui. Il soupira avant de commencer à accueillir les élèves de première année. Puis la répartition débuta.

Lorsque le dernier élève s'assit à la table à laquelle il fut désigné, Dumbledore se releva et s'adressa à tous les élèves. "Avant de continuer, il faut que je vous annonce la venue d'un nouvel élève arrivant de l'étranger. Étant donné qu'il n'a pas reçu le même système éducatif que vous tous, il pourra choisir lui même son cursus. Puis, il donnera des cours pendant deux jours de la semaine. Plus d'informations sur ces cours vous seront indiqués bientôt. J'aimerai que vous accueillez chaleureusement Allen Neah Walker !"

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les élèves se retournèrent pour voir un jeune homme entrer. Même si Allen avait repris son apparence humaine et non celle de Noah, il n'en paraissait pas moins étrange. Les élèves étaient plus ou moins choqués d'apprendre que Poudlard accueillait un étudiant transféré depuis bien longtemps, que celui-ci allait choisir ses cours, qu'il allait allait également donner quelques cours, mais leur choc s'accentua lorsqu'ils virent ce nouvel élève.

Il possédait des cheveux plus blancs que ceux de Dumbledore, qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules et il avait quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Il avait des yeux gris presque argentés et une peau très pâle, allant de pair avec ses cheveux. C'était presque comme si aucune couleur ne pouvait l'attendre ni l'imprégner, le laissant presque parfaitement blanc, sauf pour la cicatrice rouge sur son visage. Elle était sur le côté gauche, commençant par une étoile à cinq branche sur le front, puis un trait descendait en traversant son œil pour aller jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire. Son âge était difficile à deviner, il pouvait très bien être un adolescent de 16 ans, ou alors un jeune adulte de 20 ans. Il n'était pas très grand mais sa façon de marcher était parfaitement contrôlée, rappelant un peu celle d'un soldat tout en restant plus légère et élégante. Il portait une simple robe de sorcier noire sans d'autres signes distinctifs que des gants blancs malgré la chaleur de ce début de septembre.

En avançant jusqu'à l'estrade, Allen fredonnait la mélodie de Neah. Ils avaient tous les deux pris l'habitude de chanter cette chanson à n'importe quel moment. Seulement parce que ça leur occupait partiellement l'esprit, ça les calmait, puis surtout parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux cette chanson et ça les amusait d'écouter celui qui contrôlait le corps la chanter.

Il ne fit pas beaucoup attention aux regards et à l'attention portée sur lui, pensa seulement distraitement que ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'accueil qu'il avait reçu à son arrivée à la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Une fois sur l'estrade, McGonagall lui tendit le choixpeau, qu'il prit en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

"Oh, ce doit être la première fois que je réparti quelqu'un qui possède des barrières mentales aussi solides et sophistiquées."

Allen et Neah sentirent tous les deux une présence dans leur esprit et ils virent le choixpeau apparaître dans leur sanctuaire. La seule réaction notable dans la réalité fut seulement un haussement de sourcil, mais Allen lui répondit en étant sur ses gardes. _"Quelles sont tes intentions ici ?"_

Neah se crispa lorsqu'il vit le choixpeau et se rapprocha d'Allen. _"Quoi que tu sois, tu fais un faux mouvement et je te réduis à néant, intrus !"_

Le choixpeau fut surpris de trouver deux personnes dans le même corps mais laissa ça de côté, comprenant que les menaces étaient bien réelles, il se dépêcha d'expliquer sa présence. "Je suis le choixpeau de Poudlard depuis la création de l'école. J'observe l'esprit des nouveaux élèves pour les répartir au mieux dans une des quatre maisons en fonction de leur caractère et de leurs expériences passées. Il faut juste que vous abaissiez ces barrières mentales pour que je puisse vous répartir. Je vous assure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal et que rien de ce que je verrai ne sera montré ou raconté à quelqu'un d'autre."

Allen et Neah observèrent le choixpeau un court instant, puis ils se détendirent. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et abaissèrent leurs protections mentales pour le laisser faire son travail.

Lorsque les images envahirent le choixpeau, il fut d'abord étonné et surpris par la quantité qu'il recevait, mais lorsqu'il commença à les interpréter, il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi dans la réalité. "STOP STOP STOP ! ÇA SUFFIT !"

Quelques élèves sursautèrent et les professeurs qui étaient déjà anxieux rien qu'avec la présence du Noah parmi eux, furent presque effrayés. Allen et Neah placèrent leurs barrières à l'instant même où le choixpeau commença à crier et ils attendirent tous les deux patiemment que celui-ci se reprenne pour les placer dans une maison.

Le choixpeau prit quelques bouffés d'air et annonça son verdict en bégayant. "Se-Serp-Serpentard !"

Le grand hall était silencieux. Allen enleva le choixpeau de sa tête et le remit dans les mains d'une McGonagall médusée. Il se dirigea en suite silencieusement vers la table des Serpentards. Même les élèves de la table en question n'osaient pas applaudir.

Le choixpeau avait **bégayer**. Le choixpeau était magique ! Ce n'était pas vraiment un être vivant ! Il était normalement impossible de le déstabiliser ou de l'effrayer, même les hommes les plus malveillants ou les plus sournois ne le pouvait pas ! C'était techniquement impossible !

Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle fixaient Allen qui alla s'asseoir au bout de la table, imperturbable et avec un sourire innocent sur le visage.

Celui-ci avait envie de rire de la situation. Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? À ce qu'il les attaque sur le champ parce qu'il avait effrayé un bout de tissu fripé ?

Neah, lui, rigola à gorge déployé. _"Je t'avais dit que les sorciers étaient intéressants Allen ! D'ailleurs ce sont les seuls humains à avoir gardé quelques informations sur notre guerre en dehors des Bookmen. Même s'ils ont seulement que les grosses lignes de ce qu'il s'est passé et n'ont pas vraiment démêlé le vrai du faux."_

_"Oui oui je sais Neah, tu n'as pas arrêté d'être excité comme une puce toute cette semaine à l'idée de voir ces sorciers de plus près."_

Neah s'indigna, faussement choqué et plaça une main sur sa poitrine. _"Moi ? Je suis plus distingué que ça voyons !"_

Dumbledore se leva lentement et toussota pour ramener l'attention sur lui. "J'aimerai maintenant vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Professeur Remus Lupin !" Les élèves commencèrent doucement à applaudir et Lupin se leva en les saluant avec un sourire crispé.

"Notre bon vieux Professeur Silvanus Kettleburn ayant pris sa retraite, je vous annonce que le poste de professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques sera à présent occupé par Rebeus Hagrid !" Quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles l'applaudirent, tous les Gryffondors eux l'acclamèrent chaleureusement pendant qu'aucuns Serpentards ne firent un geste.

Allen qui avait posé sa tête contre son poing, haussa les sourcils face aux différentes réactions et son oncle commenta. _"Ce système de répartition classe et divise réellement les élèves en différents groupes distincts. Ils les empêchent de penser en tant qu'individus."_

Allen hocha la tête en approbation et continua d'écouter les annonces de Dumbledore, expliquant que les objets électroniques ou moldus n'étaient pas autorisé à l'école, qu'il était défendu d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite sans y être accompagné par un professeur et quelques autres indications. "Et sur une note un peu plus sombre, les détraqueurs d'Azkaban ont été envoyés tout autour de l'école pour rechercher le fugitif Sirius Black. On m'a assuré qu'ils ne gêneront pas le déroulement de nos activités mais ce sont des créatures brutales, je vous demande de faire tout de même attention et d'en aucun cas vous mettre en travers de leur chemin. Mais, on peut trouver le bonheur, même dans les périodes les plus sombres. Il suffit de penser à allumer la lumière."

Une fois son discours fini, Dumbledore se rassit et la nourriture apparut sur toutes les tables. Allen sourit et commença à creuser dans les plats devant lui, tout en engageant la conversation avec son oncle. _"Je pense que les repas vont me plaire ici ! D'ailleurs Neah ?"_

Neah sourit tendrement à Allen en le prenant dans ses bras. _"Oui ?" _

Allen s'adossa confortablement contre celui-ci et ressentit la chaleur de son étreinte. Il sourit satisfait de ressentir la présence de son oncle tout en pouvant continuer de manger. _"Tu te souviens de ce que sont les détraqueurs d'Azkaban ?"_

Neah réfléchit quelques instants avant de se souvenir où il avait entendu ce nom. _"Ah, j'avais vu un journal en parler quand on est allé chercher nos fournitures la semaine dernière. Si je me souviens correctement, Azkaban est une prison réservée pour les sorciers dangereux et les détraqueurs seraient des créatures magiques gardant cette prison... À part ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont de spécial exactement."_

Allen haussa les épaules. _"Hm... On le découvrira bien assez tôt si tu veux mon avis."_

Au fur et à mesure qu'Allen continuait de manger, les élèves autour de lui le dévisageait avaler une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible de la part d'un être humain. De sa place, Rogue ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner des coups d'œil dans la direction du Noah, redoutant les interactions avec lui, depuis qu'il a été réparti dans la maison des Serpentards qui sont sous sa responsabilité. Lorsqu'il n'observait pas le Noah ou qu'il ne mangeait pas, il fusillait du regard Dumbledore qui venait encore de lui compliquer la vie.

Draco Malfoy lui était curieux de ce mystérieux élève. Il décida de se lever et alla s'asseoir en face de lui. "Salut, je suis Draco Malfoy, tu peux juste m'appeler Draco. Tu as deux prénoms non ? Tu tiens à ce qu'on t'appelle d'une façon en particulier ?"

Allen s'arrêta de manger et évalua son interlocuteur avant de sourire. "Tout dépend du moment Draco. En cet instant précis, je suis Allen, mais reste assuré que tu rencontreras Neah très vite."

Draco fut abasourdit par cette réponse et il ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Il se reprit et décida de poser une autre question qui le taraudait. "Sinon, qu'est ce que tu as pu dire au choixpeau pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de l'effrayer autant."

Allen pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire. "Ah ça ? Bien il a voulu voir dans mon esprit et celui de Neah, comme pour tout le monde je suppose. Nous avons donc simplement abaissé nos barrières mentales tel qu'il nous l'avait demandé." Le sourire d'Allen s'agrandit et il eut bientôt un sourire carnassier sur le visage. "Il n'a pas eut l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il a vu."

Draco ressentit des frissons parcourir son dos et il se retrouva sans voix. Il resta silencieux, en ouvrant et refermant sa bouche à intervalles, ressemblant à un poisson sorti de l'eau. Il se secoua la tête vigoureusement pour reprendre ses esprits et se leva. "Bon ben bonne soirée."

Allen ria lorsque Draco s'éloigna de lui en vitesse pour rejoindre ses amis, ce qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer encore plus le jeune Serpentard en entendant son rire. Les élèves assis à côté d'Allen avaient pu suivre l'échange entre eux et cherchèrent à s'éloigner de lui après ça en laissant le plus d'espace possible entre lui et eux, le fuyant comme la peste.

Neah ria, très amusé de les voir effrayés, mais il réprimanda tout de même son neveu. _"Allen, serais-tu à nouveau dans ta phase 'garçon sauvage' qui cherche à éloigner tout contact humain comme lorsque tu étais Red ? Il me semble me souvenir que lorsque nous avions accepté de venir ici, c'était pour trouver un nouveau point d'attache où on pouvait se socialiser un peu et se faire accepter. Je ne suis pas sûr que ta méthode fonctionne et aille réellement dans cette direction..."_

Allen tiqua puis bouda. _"Mais comme tu l'as très bien fait remarquer Neah, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vrais contacts humains... Et je reconnais que je n'avais pas prévu que mes réponses l'effraieraient autant..."_

Neah secoua doucement la tête et s'attabla à caresser les cheveux du plus jeune. _"Ce n'est pas très grave, ça reviendra sûrement avec le temps."_

Allen cligna des yeux dans la réalité lorsqu'il vit une lueur bleue dans son champ de vue. Il releva la tête de son assiette et tomba nez à nez avec un fantôme enchaîné qui l'observait sévèrement. Le fantôme émit un petit grognement approbateur et repartir en planant le long de la table. Allen le suivit du regard un peu perdu par cette apparition avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur son repas.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Gryffondors, le trio turbulent discutait entre eux, Hermione particulièrement excitée. "Un étudiant étranger ? Ce doit être la première fois depuis la création de Poudlard que l'école accueille un étudiant étranger ! Et je me demande quel genre de cours il va nous donner ?!"

Ses deux amis la regardaient incrédules, se demandant s'il ne lui manquait pas une case. "Les cours ?! Après tout ce qui c'est passé ce soir, tu ne penses qu'aux cours ?!" s'exclama Ron.

Hermione leva simplement les yeux au ciel mais Harry appuya les dires de son ami. "Tu ne peux pas nous dire que tu ne trouves pas la réaction du choixpeau étrange quand même, non ? Surtout que ça n'a pas dérangé du tout ce nouveau que le choixpeau cri pendant que tout le monde dans la salle était choqué."

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête. "Le choixpeau n'avait jamais réagit comme ça ! Même pas avec Malfoy ! Ou n'importe quel autre Serpentard ! Ce gars a forcément prévu quelque chose de sournois je te dis !"

Hermione soupira exaspérée. "Vous ne savez rien du tout, peut être que le choixpeau a réagi comme ça à cause de quelque chose qui aurait traumatisé Walker dans son enfance ? Puis Dumbledore ne l'aurait sûrement pas accepté ici s'il était si méchant que ça..."

"Tout comme il a engagé Quirrell et Lockhart ?" contra Harry.

"Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à le défendre ?! Tu ne le connais même pas !"

"Parce que _justement_, je ne le connais pas." Hermione finit la discussion ici. Ron échangea un regard avec Harry qui haussa les épaules.

Une fois le repas terminé, les élèves se rassemblèrent pour aller à leur dortoir respectif. Rogue se dirigea vers Allen avec appréhension. Il s'arrêta derrière lui et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Allen se retourna et sourit à Rogue, attendant que le professeur s'exprime. "Des quartiers ont été aménagé dans une pièce adjacente à votre salle de classe. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous y amener, M. Walker."

"Très bien, je vous suis."

Rogue guida Allen à travers de nombreux couloirs du château, puis s'arrêta devant une des portes en bois. Il ouvra et se retourna pour laisser entrer Allen quand il le vit avec un air sévère sur le visage, légèrement agacé. Rogue hésita, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien perturber le Noah. "Un problème ?"

"Non non, rien." Allen reprit un visage neutre mais resta immobile. _"Je vais me perdre ici, Neah j'espère que tu as retenu le chemin, parce que je ne sais pas du tout par où il faut aller pour revenir sur nos pas."_

_"Bien sûr que j'ai retenu oui, je te connais Allen, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander. Après tout, tu te perds même encore dans l'Arche après y avoir vécu pendant plus de 400 ans."_

Allen bouda en entendant le ton moqueur de Neah. _"Ce n'est pas ma faute si la structure de l'Arche change en permanence !"_

Neah ria de la mauvaise foi de son neveu. _"Théoriquement, si, vu que l'Arche écoute et répond à nos envies et à nos besoins..."_

Le plus jeune se renfrogna un peu plus. _"Non, l'Arche aime me perdre surtout ! Ou alors c'est toi qui te fais un plaisir de me voir tourner en rond en changeant l'Arche..."_

Neah haussa les épaules et évita soigneusement le regard inquisiteur de son neveu. Il ria nerveusement. _"Qui sait... ? Mais ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de ce qu'il se passe dans la réalité plutôt ? Ce Severus Rogue te tient la porte pour entrer depuis 5 minutes maintenant."_

_"Ah." _Allen vit qu'effectivement, Professeur Rogue attendait immobile en lui tenant la porte. Celui-ci avait plus ou moins deviné qu'Allen était en train de discuter en voyant son regard devenir un peu plus vague. Allen lui sourit, amusé de voir Rogue dans cette position pendant 5 minutes et pénétra dans la salle de classe où il allait donner ses cours. "Excusez-moi, je suis à vous maintenant."

Rogue hocha la tête et le guida vers une autre porte au fond de la classe, derrière un grand bureau. Il ouvrit et laissa passer Allen. "Voici vos quartiers où vous pourrez vous reposer et mettre vos affaires. Les repas le matin commencent de 6h jusqu'à 8h et les cours sont à 8h. Demain matin, tous les élèves recevront les nouveaux emplois du temps en première heure, puis les cours commenceront en suite. Si vous voulez me demander quelque chose ou aller aux dortoirs des Serpentards, il faudra aller dans les donjons."

Allen acquiesça. "Bien, nos cours doivent commencer quand normalement ?"

Rogue comprit que le 'nous' désignait Allen et Neah. Il faudra vraiment qu'il s'y habitue. "Il a été décidé que vos cours seront tenus le jeudi et le vendredi. Cette semaine vous aurez tous les élèves pour qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre, mais ils seront optionnels et les élèves choisiront en suite s'ils veulent suivre votre discipline ou non."

Le sourire poli du plus jeune devint vite un sourire carnassier. "Je vois, à demain je suppose alors."

Rogue le salua avec un mouvement de tête et sortit dans le couloir. Une fois seul, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se relaxa. Ça ne s'était pas passé si mal que ça finalement mais ce n'était que le premier soir après tout... Mais en même temps, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait en présence du Noah, il était plutôt curieux de connaître un peu plus le personnage. Il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il allait réserver aux élèves pendant ses cours. Au vu du sourire que le Noah a fait avant qu'il ne parte, les élèves allaient très certainement ne pas aimer ça.

Le lendemain matin, Neah se réveilla dans leur nouvelle chambre à Poudlard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait. "Ah, chez les sorciers oui." Il vérifia qu'Allen dormait toujours confortablement dans leur imaginaire. En tournant la tête, il vit qu'il était 5h40 du matin. Il s'étira un peu et se leva pour aller prendre une douche.

Il resta quinze minutes avant de sortir et de s'habiller dans une robe noire de sorcier similaire à celle de la veille. Il sortit sans verrouiller ni sa chambre, ni la salle de classe, n'ayant rien de personnel dedans vu qu'ils ont laissé toutes leurs affaires dans l'Arche.

Il marcha dans les couloirs vides et silencieux en fredonnant sa berceuse distraitement. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grandes portes du hall, il les vit ouvertes et constata qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais en même temps il était encore très tôt.

Il y avait quatre élèves à la table des Serdaigles, regardant un journal, deux élèves Poufsouffles qui discutaient, deux Gryffondors rigolant de quelque chose et trois Serpentards, dont deux qui discutaient ensemble et le troisième à l'écart lisait un livre. Il y avait également trois professeurs à leur table qui parlaient entre eux, une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir dressé ses cheveux pour qu'ils tiennent en l'air, le demi géant qui se nommait Hagrid et celui qui avait l'air le plus nerveux de tous à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le nouveau professeur Lupin.

Neah alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, en face de l'élève qui lisait. Il remarqua avec une touche d'amusement que lorsque les professeurs le virent, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le fixer intensément. Neah leur envoya un sourire, il fut amusé de les voir se crisper, et Lupin qui était proche de se lever pour s'enfuir.

Il laissa les professeurs de côté et regarda l'élève devant lui qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait l'air jeune, des cheveux noirs et un long visage droit, ne laissant aucune émotion paraître.

Neah se servit plusieurs assiettes et commença à manger, ayant le même corps qu'Allen, il devait manger une grande quantité également pour le faire fonctionner correctement à cause de l'innocence. Il se demanda par quoi commencer la journée après avoir reçu les emplois du temps. Autant les sujets que les sorciers apprenaient l'intéressaient, autant il avait envie de les connaître un peu plus individuellement d'abord. Il se dit que ce Severus Rogue pouvait être un bon début pour commencer, surtout que ça allait sûrement être un professeur qu'il croiserait souvent en dehors des cours, étant le responsable de sa maison.

Neah sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'il vit que l'élève assis en face de lui avait relevé la tête et le regardait. Il haussa les sourcils et ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux et immobiles pendant un moment. Neah lui sourit en tendant sa main. "Neah Walker."

Le jeune Serpentard lui serra la main en retour. "Theodore Nott." Il laissa une pause. "Tu n'es pas le même qu'hier."

Ce n'était pas une question mais Neah hocha tout de même la tête. "Non, hier c'était Allen."

"Je n'étais pas loin lorsqu'il a parlé à Draco."

Neah eut un air pensif, amusé du peu de réaction que montrait cet élève. "Je vois." Un moment de silence passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle, puis Neah se mit à rire. "Pas très bavard, n'est ce pas Theodore ?"

Theodore haussa les épaules en souriant puis retourna lire. Neah l'observa encore un peu et continua de manger.

Neah sentit la présence d'Allen se coller à lui. Il fixa son attention dans leur imaginaire et vit que le plus jeune venait de se réveiller. Il lui raconta sa brève discussion avec Theodore, ce qui fit rire Allen. _"Il m'a l'air intéressant, je lui parlerai aussi quand ça sera mon tour."_

Neah lui sourit puis reprit son repas. La salle se remplit au fur et à mesure, les élèves et les professeurs arrivant plus ou moins bien réveillés. Vers sa vingtième assiette, quelqu'un se mit à côté de lui. "Eh Walker, c'est quoi cette apparence ? Tu ne portes même pas nos couleurs, tu as peut être peur que ça ne t'aille pas à la peau ?"

Neah haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers l'élève qui venait de parler. Theodore releva le nez de son livre pour observer l'échange et les professeurs tournèrent aussi leur attention vers la table des Serpentards, inquiets. Cet élève avait l'air d'être en 6ème ou 7ème année, bruns au yeux bleus avec une peau pâle. Neah répondit avec une voix assurée, calme et un ton froid, presque menaçant. "Bien que j'ai été réparti en Serpentard, je ne suis pas tout à fait un élève commun de cette école. Puis sache pour ta gouverne que même durant mes cours, je ne ferai pas de favoritisme abusif. Contrairement à la majorité des sorciers que j'ai pu rencontrer, je ne fais pas de préjugés basés sur des façades ou des rumeurs et je préfère garder ma faculté de penser par moi-même plutôt que de suivre aveuglément ce qu'on me dit sans chercher à voir ce qu'il se cache derrière les apparences."

Le visage du Serpentard devint rouge sous la colère, il pointa un doigt sur l'épaule de Neah avant de le menacer. "Fais bien attention à toi l'albinos, tu vas pas faire long feu ici si tu continues comme ça. Sale minable."

Neah ria. Toute la salle était maintenant silencieuse et toutes les personnes présentes les écoutaient. Neah se calma et garda un grand sourire sur le visage. "J'attends avec impatience de voir ce qu'un petit sorcier dans ton genre peut faire. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu droit à un vrai défi." On pouvait voir ses yeux s'illuminer avec excitation lorsqu'il parlait.

Le Serpentard fulminait et se releva en tapant dans l'épaule de Neah, tout en disant tout bas pour que seul l'autre l'entende. "Crève, erreur de la nature."

Neah perdit son sourire immédiatement. Il fit un mouvement pour se relever quand Allen le stoppa dans son élan. _"Neah." _

Il se bloqua et s'arrêta de bouger. _"Ah."_

_"Ne le tues pas."_

_"Oui je sais Allen, désolé."_

Allen soupira mais sourit tout de même en secouant la tête. _"Et après je suis l'asocial ?"_

_"Mais je suis un parfait gentleman voyons ! Tu as d'ailleurs certainement hérité ce côté là de moi !" _

_"Hm... Donc comme j'ai hérité de toi, c'est pour ça que maintenant tu n'es pas seul inadapté socialement mais que l'on est tous les deux..."_

Neah détourna légèrement le regard pour éviter de faire face à Allen. _"Qui sait..."_

Allen leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Dans la réalité Theodore se releva et tapota sur son épaule vu qu'il n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis que l'autre Serpentard était parti. "Neah ?"

Celui-ci regarda curieusement Theodore avant de revenir totalement sur Terre. "Ah oui, désolé." Il lui sourit un peu crispé.

Theodore haussa les épaules et se rassit. "Ce n'est rien."

Les autres élèves qui avaient observés l'altercation se mirent à bavarder et les professeurs se relaxèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils virent que ce n'était pas parti trop loin. Même si de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand chose si le Noah s'énervait sérieusement.

Neah finit son repas et attendit patiemment que 8h arrive pour enfin recevoir les emplois du temps et commencer la journée.


End file.
